Unspoken Love
by Ukeire
Summary: why did you take that hit? why did you have to die? [because i love you.] sakura i'm sorry. [[you have something to do, don't you?]] i love you... what does this mean? it means a SASUSAKU fic with a stupid poem that barely rhymes! yay!


Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

In this fic, all the characters are around 23, sasuke has returned, and sakura and him are dating (for a year). This scene takes place after sasuke kills itachi, but itachi tried to kill sasuke with a final blow. If I gave anymore info away, it would ruin the story!

1947562167319428256435279105346128821659731

If I had to say,

How much I loved you…

Would you say you loved me too?

Would you be calm and cool?

Would you be unfeeling and cruel?

But I'll never know these things…

As these pure white wings

Take me away from you.

But as you hold me and cry,

You tell me of all the lies,

All the lies of telling me,

"you're annoying."

Or

"I'm an avenger."

You start telling me,

How you were jealous of lee,

How you wanted to strangle him.

Now you're screaming why.

"why did you take that hit for me? I could've dodged you know. Why did you have to die?"

I know you could of dodged it.

Do you want to know why I took that hit for you?

Because there was something I had to prove for you.

Something I had to do.

Even if it meant dying,

It wouldn't keep me from trying.

But I didn't get the chance to say.

If I could only go back to yesterday.

To tell myself to tell you…

"sakura, I'm sorry."

You keep whispering,

"I lack people who love me, and I lack people who I love back…"

_Ting._

"and now you're one of them."

A single tear falls ever so slowly…

"now I see why I never felt lonely"

The thing I had to prove…

"sakura…"

Is now pulling me back to you…

"I love you"

For chance number two.

_You don't belong here, you have something to do._

_You're here, yet you have words unsaid, don't you?_

_You may be an angel, but any words unspoken…_

_Will always end up, at a heart, forever broken._

_But you committed such a sin…_

_Letting such a horrible man win…_

_But!_

_He killed an even WORSE sinner,_

_Just for you._

_And for you alone._

_Not for revenge._

_Not for pleasure._

_For you._

_You have to say it, it is way too early._

_For you to die, so worldly._

_Now, go young one._

_Get what you have to do, done._

_Your time has yet to come,_

_And he is calling your name._

_Sakura…I love you_

_Go… he is calling for you…_

_**Sasuke…**_

_**I love you.**_

_Can you ever…_

_Return what I left unspoken?_

"sakura?" _ah… where am I? What happened? Was this all a dream? Am I… alive again? _"sakura! I can't believe it… you're alive!", naruto came up and hugged me, causing several areas in my chest to cry out in pain. "ugh…"

"sorry sakura chan… but you were out for a month! A MONTH! We were worried SICK! Especially teme, cuz you took a killing blow for him! Sasuke and the others haven't left this dumb hospital in weeks! When teme and I heard you had slightest chance to live, we were never happier! Well except for the time tsunade told me I would be hokage when she dies, OR the time ichiraku's (a/n I think that's what it's called…) gave me 34 bowls of free ramen, as a celebration gift for me becoming hokage, OR the time hinata chan said yes when I asked her to marry me, OR the time I beat teme in a match, OR when I heard hinata chan was pregnant, OR when orochimaru was dead, because teme came back, OR when we saved the town from destruction, OR the time I had…" and he went on.

_Teme? Meaning sasuke? He was… worried? About me? So what he said WASN'T a dream._

"anyway, I'll see you later. Sasuke will be here at any minute now, so prepare for the weirdest."

"uh….. ok."

"later, DATTEBAYO!"

I smiled. Same ol' naruto. I looked around, to see nothing but white. _Nice. Hey, wait, is that a speck I see?_

_**/Spish/**_

"huh?"

There in the doorway was none other than sasuke… and two cups of coffee, on laying on the floor. "sakura… you're alive?" then he started pinching, slapping, and hitting himself. "sasuke, stop that! And no, you're not dreaming, so stop hurting yourself!" I said laughing softly. "you are alive… thank you kami!" he said, smiling. Sasuke… SMILING?! _Damnit… that smile looks SO DAMN GOOD on him._

"sakura… why?"

"huh? What do you mean by that?"

"why did you take that kunai for me?"

"there was something I had to prove to you."

"what? That you were willing to take a hit for me because you love me?"

"no"

"guess!"

"sakura…"

"KIDDING! Look. You guessed some of it… but can you guess the rest in this riddle?"

"sakura… you know I'm bad this kind of thing…"

"then I'll make it easy! Here you go:"

**I left this world so early,**

**Just to prove something.**

**But I left something.**

**I took that shot for you…**

**Because I had a feeling,**

**That needed to be proven.**

**But I returned for that something…**

**And yet it won't leave my mind,**

**Because I need to prove it both ways.**

**This feeling I left behind…**

**Is a sinner…**

**But powerful enough to release me from death's grasp.**

**But I can't have what I left…**

**Because you has to return it.**

**And you haven't given it back.**

**This feeling you have to return is what? And it's un- what?**

"what kind of riddle is that?"

"just answer it, sasuke!"

sasuke thought for a moment.

With sasuke:

_Because I had a feeling… well that one's probably love. Ok, so… if love is the reason she took the kunai, and that's what she had to prove, and since she proved it physically, that means she hasn't proved it mentally… but what does THAT mean? And then there's the "someone has to return it…" but you can't return a thought… unless you say it. So if it's unreturned, it's …unspoken._

_I have to return love that is unspoken._

"sakura?"

"yes? Have you solved it?"

"yes."

She smiled. "so, I guess you're not so bad at it, after all, huh?"

"sakura?"

"yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sasuke kun."

He stared into my eyes, and said, "sakura…" then he went down on one knee. "sasuke… now? While I'm in the hospital?" he smirked. "why not?"

Then he took out a small, black velvet box, and opened it. "sakura… will you marry me?" a tear fell down my cheek. "Yes! Of course, sasuke! Thank you, lord!!"

_You don't belong here, you have something to do._

_You're here, yet you have words unsaid, don't you?_

_You may be an angel, but any words unspoken…_

_Will always end up, at a heart, forever broken._

_But you committed such a sin…_

_Letting such a horrible man win…_

_But!_

_He killed an even WORSE sinner,_

_Just for you._

_And for you alone._

_Not for revenge._

_Not for pleasure._

_For you._

_You have to say it, it is way too early._

_For you to die, so worldly._

_Now, go young one._

_Get what you have to do, done._

_Your time has yet to come,_

_And he is calling your name._

_Sakura…I love you_

_Go… he is calling for you…_

_And now… your mission is complete._

_Haruno Sakura: angel_

_Uchiha Sasuke: demon_

_Soul mates… who knew? _A beautiful, maroon haired angel said. _Be happy… my daughter._

a/n in other words, sakura's mother._  
_


End file.
